Priorities
by symphonycirrus
Summary: Cain and DG's thoughts during a night in the forest. Set in part 3.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place in part 3 between Finaqua and the Realm of the Unwanted.

Disclaimer: Sciffy rules all...and I do not.

* * *

He couldn't help but wonder at how quickly his priorities had changed in a few short days.

He stepped over a fallen tree as he scoured the forest for anything out of the ordinary. The dark woods could hide many things, but even his trained senses couldn't find any trace of trouble tonight. As he headed back toward the camp, he thought back to the day DG charged, stick in hand, into his life.

In all his annuals in that suit, only this hopelessly out-matched and overpowered girl had stepped in to stop the holographic violence. But the moment he was out of his metal prison, his only thought had been revenge. It consumed him. All he wanted was the satisfaction of seeing Zero die, and every action he took aimed to bring about that end.

Until he went to the brothel to find Zero gone – after DG. It was then he saw her swinging that useless stick at the armed men attacking his family. Curse his stupid conscience – he had to help her.

Then there was the Mystic Man. The old bastard forced him to reluctantly push those satisfying plans for Zero on to a back burner. Okay, that was a little unfair. The Mystic Man had been an upstanding leader, and Cain still respected him enough to honor his request. He had to protect the girl now. And, like a good cop, he accepted his new charge, however unhappily.

DG first, Zero second.

As they traveled to the Northern Island, he began to notice her eyes. He knew how to read people's eyes. He could tell if a person was hiding something. He knew his own eyes were clouded by pain and vengeance. But hers: he could see through those clear blue eyes straight to her soul. She was the purest thing he had seen in a while. It unnerved him a bit.

Then the attack on the ice castle. And right before Zero shot him, the news that rearranged his priorities again. The impossible idea that Jeb and Adora might be alive somewhere.

DG first, Jeb and Adora second, Zero third.

The rescue at Azkadellia's tower. Damn, those eyes were getting to him. How they lit up when they saw him, then that embrace that lasted a moment or two too long. Feelings that had been cold and dead for annuals began to stir. He tried to push his confusion to the back of his mind. He had mourned his family for years in the suit. By the time DG came along, he was ready for revenge. The idea that they could still be alive turned his grieving process upside down and made any feelings for DG completely inappropriate. However, her safety was still his first concern.

DG's safety, then find Jeb and Adora, then maybe he could deal with Zero.

Then there had been this discovery of the toy horse at the Resistance fighter's home, which led to Jeb and Adora's abandoned home. His original assumption about his wife was confirmed. Adora was gone. Somehow he felt he had known it all along. Seeing her grave allowed him a moment of closure that he was very thankful for.

DG had been so sensitive about the whole thing. He saw the pure concern in here eyes. Concern for him. Dammit, why was he still thinking about her?

He approached the camp. Raw was propped up against a large rock, sleeping silently. Glitch was curled up, using his coat as a blanket. Toto was next to him, also asleep. DG's sleep was not as sound as their other companions. She lay slightly away from the others in the full fetal position, shivering and murmuring.

Cain pulled off his coat and gently covered her with it before settling down on his back next to her with his hands behind his head. After a moment, her shivering stopped. Her breathing became more regular and she relaxed. He was about to drift into a light sleep despite the chill when her whisper startled him.

"Cain?" He turned his head to see those beautiful blue eyes looking through him again. He felt transparent – he couldn't hide anything from her.

"Aren't you cold?"

"No." He lied anyway.

Knowingly, she ignored him. He opened his mouth to protest, but a look at her told him it would do no good. She shifted to lay along his side, with her head on his shoulder, the coat over them both.

* * *

Chapter 2 from DG's point of view coming soon. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Many thanks to those who reviewed!!!

* * *

So much had happened in the few days she had been in the O.Z., she had tried not to stop and think about it, afraid it would overwhelm her. By she felt so completely safe next to Cain, she allowed herself a moment to reflect on how much had changed.

She had come to this place a stranger, brought here by circumstances even a tabloid would find unbelievable. She just wanted to find her parents and get back home, though she had no idea how to accomplish either task.

Then she met Glitch. She'd followed him, however warily, toward the place her parents were last seen.

Find Mom and Dad. Get home.

Then they came across the holographic time loop. Suddenly, the only thing in her mind was to stop this scene. Some part of her knew that a 20-something year old with a stick was no match for armed Longcoats, but she really didn't care. She'd run swinging into the fight, only to have everyone vanish before her eyes. She and Glitch released Cain from the suit. It was only after he'd gotten cleaned up that her thoughts returned to her parents and the brick road.

Despite his infuriating attempts to rebuke her, he ended up leading them toward Central City.

Find Mom and Dad. Get home.

It was beginning to seem like nothing in this journey would be direct. She saw Raw in the Fields of the Papay and despite Cain's wise warning, she couldn't leave him there to die. Of course, the runners came and she was sure that if Cain hadn't totally regretted agreeing to travel with her up to this point, he did now. Not that it should matter what he thought.

Find Mom and Dad. Get home.

The Old Road. Milltown. Now things were just getting weirder. She knew that the revelation that her parents weren't her parents should have hit her a lot harder than it did. But somehow, she had known this already. The lady from her dream, that was who she had to find. She was given direction – the Mystic Man. He would have answers for her in Central City.

To Central City and the Mystic Man. Then find her real mother.

Of course, again, things didn't go according to plan. As she, Glitch, and Raw discovered the Mystic Man was a shadow of his former self, her heart started to sink. How would she find her mother now? The Mystic Man was her only lead. He _had_ to help her. As it turned out, the emblem on her hand was all she needed to snap the old man back into reality.

The Northern Island was the new destination. And Cain was back to lead her there, at the Mystic Man's not-so-subtle request. She was sure he didn't want to be there, but either way, DG was going to find her mother.

The Northern Island. Find her real mother.

At the Ice Palace, she found herself delving into her memories. The place was eerily familiar, yet she couldn't pinpoint any memory here. Everything in her head seemed just out of reach.

When Azkadellia sprung her trap, DG's only thoughts were of her friends. She saw Glitch being chased down. Raw was restrained and brought with her. Where was Cain?

As she was dragged out of the palace behind Azkadellia, the witch's Longcoat captain fell into step beside her.

"Wyatt Cain?" the witch inquired.

"Dead." Zero replied. DG felt her heart drop to her feet. "I shot him and watched him fall into the lake."

"Good."

As DG sat in her cell in the witch's tower, she wondered how she would get herself out of this one. Cain was dead. Glitch's whereabouts were unknown, and Raw was locked up on the other side of the detention level. She was never going to find her mother now. For some reason, her thoughts dwelled on Cain. Why was his death so painful to her? She hadn't known the man a week yet. He certainly wouldn't have accompanied her by choice. What was it about him? He had pretended he didn't care, but she could see so much conflict behind those stormy eyes. Was it the way she felt safe with him guarding her? Keeping her safety his primary concern?

She was glad to see the Mystic Man when he was brought in. He spoke in riddle to throw off the witch. South. She had to go South. If she ever got out of this place, at least she had a lead.

Of course, before she could get any more information out of him, the witch had come over and sucked out his soul. That was just disturbing. She hoped she'd never see that again.

When Toto released her, she became cautiously optimistic. Maybe she could still find her mother. Raw would help her. She found Raw and released him. Now, if they could just get out of the tower without being caught…

Then they ran into the last two people she expected to see. She was face to face with the man she thought was dead. All other thoughts were swept from her mind and she threw her arms around him. After a moment, she realized her surroundings and pulled back, realizing that probably lasted too long. But now they were all back together, and she could continue on toward her mother and this emerald thing.

Go South, for a message about "your past _and_ your future." Find Mother.

Now her memories were returning and everything was making her head spin. She was still a girl on a mission, but the fact that all of this was her fault was letting some self-doubt creep in. Her friends were doing their best to help, and Cain was so observant. He always seemed to know when she needed an encouraging word.

"DG." She snapped into the present as he whispered her name. "I don't think -"

"You know as well as I do that you'll be up way before anyone else. They won't see."

They lay in silence for a moment, and DG wondered if he would protest again, but instead she felt him slowly move his arm from under his head down to her back. A small smile tinged the corners of her mouth as she closed her eyes, breathing in the smell of his coat.

Sorceresses and eclipses and emeralds would wait until tomorrow. All that mattered in that moment was being there with him.

* * *

Thanks for reading!!! I 3 reviews!!!


End file.
